


Threads of Sun

by Debz_Baumaus



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Devotion, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Married Life, Poetic, Prose Poem, Sexual Metaphors, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, True Love, Valentine's Day, yutaba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debz_Baumaus/pseuds/Debz_Baumaus
Summary: “A curtain that shields and hides our intimacy. A fiery sheet where I inhale you, wrap myself in you.”Yusuke Kitagawa’s ode to Futaba’s hair.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Threads of Sun

He couldn’t imagine his life without his source of colors anymore. The muse that fed light into his life and warmth into his limbs. And he wouldn’t trade anything, change anything of her for nothing.

The first time he had seen her practicing her second art (her first was computer stuff, of course) he had been entranced. That moment had fueled him in throes of passion, on the canvas, on her skin. The glorious halo that surrounded her like an autumn come alive over their pillows would feed his mind forever. The orange glow that illuminated him in the dark as his lonesome guide to map her body and express his devotion.

He feels safe, refuged among her locks that drown him in her scent. It’s a curtain that shields and hides their intimacy. A fiery sheet where he can inhale her, wrap himself in her. Delicate, fragile, comforting like his love herself. She found it odd, but he had kept a lock of her hair in a small satin bag tucked in the drawer of his night table. It was his keepsake, a ray of the sun that he could conceal in his breast pocket when he had to part from her for a couple of hours.

When the wind played in her hair, it was like a meteor shower that fell upon him and left him breathless. It was akin to the fluttering of the wings of a butterfly in flight, contrasting beautifully with the blue of the sky. It also gave away her cheeky nature, when she would prance and prowl in their room like a sensuous tiger ready to pounce on him and devour him with her tender love.

He had made her promise to never stop dyeing her hair, because it shows what a work of art she is, unique, extravagant, vibrant, full of energy. The perfect other half that complemented his self.

And he loves her, his sweet pumpkin, his silly carrot-head.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @ContrastMinds for updates, brainstorming, and commissions.


End file.
